Papa's blessing
by Neriyura
Summary: Ayahnya Yixing datang menemui anaknya hanya untuk mendapatkan fakta bahwa anaknya sudah punya pacar. Sulay slight Kristao. Warning inside


**Papa's Blessing**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri kecuali yang jadi papanya Yixing itu OC saya. Terinspirasi dari manga Gintama. Ada beberapa kalimat juga yang ngutip dari sana.**

 **Pair : SuLay, slight KrisTao**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), Humornya riweuh dan garing. dan Interaksi SuLay-nya cuman sedikit karena ini lebih fokus pada point of view ayahnya Yixing terhadap hubungan SuLay.**

 **Happy reading…**

 **.**

.

.

Sinar matahari pada siang itu sedang semangat-semangatnya menyinari bumi sampai awan-awanpun enggan untuk muncul.

"Ah panas sekali"

Seorang pria paruh baya mengelap keringat di dahinya. Ia benar-benar merasa kepanasan. Apalagi rambutnya enggan tumbuh di atas kepalanya, hanya di belakang kepalanya saja sang rambut mau tumbuh, itupun masih enggan karena di sanapun rambutnya sudah jarang-jarang. Atau bahasa singkatnya 'botak'. Sebagian, sih, karena sebagian masih ada rambutnya, kan. Dan karena ia berjalan di bawah matahari tanpa pelindung apapun, jadi kulit kepalanya langsung bersapaan dengan sinar matahari dan membuatnya benar-benar kepanasan.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berjalan dengan semangat. Bayangan wajah sang anak yang sedang tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menyemangatinya. Ia jadi ikut tersenyum membayangkannya. Ah ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah anaknya.

Mumpung jadwal kerjanya sedang tidak padat, jadi ia mau jauh-jauh datang dari China ke Korea untuk menemui sang anak. Apalagi sekarang di sekolah anaknya yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu sedang diadakan festival, jadi ia akan mengunjungi anaknya di sekolah. Membuat kejutan. Dan dia tahu itu dari status facebooknya Yixing omong-omong.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah sekolah ternama di Korea. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Yixing.

Bibirnya seketika mengurva ketika ia melihat sang anak berada beberapa meter dari ia berdiri sekarang. Hanya tinggal sekitar dua meter lagi ia sampai di hadapan Yixing, seseorang sudah menghampirinya duluan.

"Yixing, itu pacar kamu nyari. Sana temuin"

"Oh oke"

Yixing putar balik dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menyadari keberadan sang ayah. Sementara sang ayah itu sendiri sedang mematung di tempat.

Tadi… temannya bilang apa? Pacar?

Oh

Tunggu.

Pacar?

P-A-C-A-R-?

Dengan gerakan cepat pria itu berlari mengejar Yixing yang akan menemui 'pacarnya'. Ia ingin tahu orang macam apa yang berani memacari anaknya tanpa berhadapan dulu dengannya.

Ia berlari menabrak apapun yang menghalangi jalannya sambil sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan karena anak manisnya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, lalu ia menaiki tangga demi tangga dengan nafas pendek-pendek, padahal baru lari segitu, tapi dia sudah ngos-ngosan, maklum faktor umur.

Setelah sampai di ujung tangga ia menghentikan sejenak olahraga dadakannya untuk mengatur kembali irama nafas yang sudah mengalami _tachypnea_ itu dengan punggung sedikit membungkuk dan tangan yang ditumpukan pada dinding.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menegakkan diri. Setelah pola nafas dan irama jantungnya sudah agak normal, ia berniat untuk kembali mencari Yixing. Tapi ternyata apa yang dilihatnya setelah tiga kali ia melangkah membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

.

"Yixing, pacarmu om-om?"

.

.

.

BRAKKK

"WU-YI-FAN"

Suara pintu yang didobrak dengan keras dan diiringi suara teriakan seorang pria bermarga Zhang itu membuat si pemilik pintu yang malang sekaligus pemilik nama yang diteriaki tadi tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menegakkan diri setelah sebelumnya ia senderan santai pada sandaran sofa.

"Pa-paman Zha—"

Sebelum pemuda yang dipanggil Yifan itu sempat menyelesaikan rasa kagetnya, kembali ia dikagetkan dengan gerakan sekonyong-konyong ayah Yixing yang langsung mencengkeram kerah kemeja pemuda itu.

" _Gege_ , aku sudah mencari lampunya tapi tidak ada"

Seorang pemuda manis bermata panda datang tepat ketika adegan menarik kerah terjadi. Si pelaku dan korban langsung menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Yifan langsung menarik diri dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan ayah Yixing dari bajunya. Ia berdeham dan membuat kurva dibibirnya untuk merubah suasana karena gengsi dong dilihat pacar dalam posisi begitu.

"La-lampu ya?—Ah Tao, sepertinya tidak usah mencari lampu, karena lampunya sudah ada di sini" Yifan meletakan tangannya tepat di atas ubun-ubun ayah Yixing "Lampu taman"

"…"

"…"

"A-anu gege, itu—" Duaghh "—Pamannya mau mukul—kan keburu dipukul duluan"

Yifan meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipi yang barusaja bercumbu dengan kepalan tangan ayah Yixing "Jadi paman Zhang ada apa? Begitu muncul mendobrak pintu padahal bisa dibuka dengan cara normal karena pintu itu kan tidak dikunci, lalu langsung main tarik-tarik kerah terus malah main pukul saja. Bukannya itu sedikit tidak sopan?"

"Aku tidak mau dengar kata 'sopan' dari orang yang menyebut kepalaku lampu taman" Ayah Yixing kembali mencengkeram kerah Yifan "Hey sialan! Kemana arah matamu ketika disuruh menjaga anak dari pamanmu ini hah? Kau benar-benar gagal mengawasinya!"

"Hah? Memangnya terjadi sesuatu sama Yixing?"

"Bukan 'hah?' kampret, Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Dia punya pacar! P-A-C-A-R!"

Cengkeraman pada kerah Yifan terlepas. Ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang untuk menahan emosinya. Sekali lagi karena faktor umur, baru berteriak begitu saja sudah membuatnya sesak nafas. Sementara Yifan hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, otaknya masih mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan ayah Yixing.

"Yixing punya pacar? Sebentar. Pacar itu apa ya—Tao?"

Yang disebut malah jadi ikutan lemot "Pa-pacar itu—"

"Pacar itu sejenis sayuran ya Tao?"

"Itu acar, _ge_ "

"Oh"

"Arrgh kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Ayah Yixing mengerang lebay sambil mencengkeram sisa-sisa kehidupan di kepalanya. Kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat diantara kedua alis Yifan "Kenapa kau membiarkan ini terjadi? Kalau saja kau mengawasinya dengan benar, ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Yifan yang sudah kembali ke alam normalnya berkata "Tenang. Itu pasti hanya becanda. Mana mungkin Yixing punya pacar? Lagipula siapa juga yang mau sama anak manja macam Yixing? Bangun tidur aja masih susah, terus gak ada manis-manisnya, dan yang paling utama, dia mewarisi mutu rendah dari gen paman"

"Betul dia mewarisi mutu ren—hei kau bilang apa barusan?" Ayah Yixing kembali menarik kerah kemeja Yifan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa pak tua. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu yang sepertinya sudah panas itu. Duduk tenang dan dinginkan lampu tam—kepala paman itu"

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau Yixing punya pacar?" Akhirnya orang yang paling kalem yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan kepala yang dimiringkan imut membuka suara dan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. "Bukannya Yixing sudah besar ya? Jadi wajar saja kalau dia punya pacar, kan? Lagipula dilihat dari penampilan Yixing yang manis cenderung cantik, dia itu mungkin saja jadi anak populer"

Perkataan Tao membuat Yifan mengangguk-angguk setuju kemudian mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan tangan ayah Yixing yang masih nangkring di kerah bajunya, mumpung si empunya tangan masih memproses kalimat dari Tao.

"Ya iya sih. Tapi—"

"Sudahlah paman, Yixing itu sudah bukan anak yang akan menangis kalau mainannya diambil—ah bukan" Yifan meralat ucapannya setelah ia ingat dengan jelas dua hari yang lalu Yixing nangis bombai gara-gara boneka beruang kembar yang ada tulisan Y dan J di bajunya sobek karena digigit anjing Chihuahua tetangga.

"Err… Yixing itu sudah—" Yifan berpikir membuka-buka _history_ otaknya untuk mencari hal 'dewasa' yang sudah dilakukan Yixing "Sudah—kelas dua SMA" akhirnya Yifan malah _stuck_ di sana setelah otaknya melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

"Tapi pacar Yixing itu laki-laki, terus—"

"Terus kenapa kalau laki-laki? Ada masalah sama gender? Wah aku kira paman itu orang yang _open minded_ , tapi ternyata aku tidak menyangka paman itu orang yang berpikiran sem—"

"TAPI PACARNYA YIXING ITU OM-OM"

"…"

"…"

"HAH?"

Yifan menatap pamannya _horror_. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Pamannya bilang om-om? Tapi tunggu, om-om kok bilang om-om? Kalau om-om saja sudah menyebut om-om itu dengan sebutan om-om berarti om-om itu tua _banget_ dong?

"Ma-maksud paman? Om-om itu apa ya?"

"Om-om ya om-om! Tua!"

Yifan jadi kalap. Meskipun ia enggan untuk mengakui, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi Yixing, Yixing itu sudah bersama Yifan dari zaman Yixing masih pakai popok. Meskipun sempat terpisah karena Yifan harus tugas di Korea, akhirnya Yixing mengekor Yifan juga ke Korea.

Meskipun awalnya niatan Yixing itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya yang sebegini _over protective_ nya, tapi ayahnya tidak tahan dengan mata berkaca-kaca Yixing yang sedang membujuknya.

"Aku mau mandiri" Alasannya, padahal nyatanya Yixing hanya pindah tempat tidur saja.. Meskipun begitu, Yifan tetap menyayangi Yixing seperti adik kandung sendiri meskipun keluar dari lubang yang berbeda.

Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa adik yang selama ini ia jaga harus berakhir di tangan om-om, itu membuatnya tidak terima.

"Paman tidak salah bicara? Kenapa paman bisa tahu kalau pacar Yixing itu om-om?"

"Paman melihat dengan mata kepala paman sendiri tadi Yixing menemui pria tua itu di koridor sekolahnya" Mengingat hal itu, membuat darahnya kembali naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Bisa saja itu orang lain kan? Kenapa paman bisa tahu kalau itu pacarnya Yixing?" Yifan masih tidak terima dengan alasan pamannya itu.

"Tidak! Karena sebelumnya, ada teman Yixing yang bilang kalau pacar Yixing mencari Yixing"

"Paman salah dengar kali"

"Tidak! Paman berdiri kurang dari dua meter di hadapan Yixing dan temannya jelas mengucapkan kata pacar. Terus Yixing langsung putar balik untuk menghampiri si tua itu tanpa menghiraukan paman"

Skak mat. Yifan sudah tidak bisa menyangkal lagi tuduhan pamannya dan membuatnya semakin kalap. Dan kenapa pula Yixing menghiraukan ayahnya? Apa pamannya ini _invisible_? Memangnya pamannya ini siapanya John Chena sih?

Kan, pikiran Yifan jadi ngaco.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pacar Yixing tua?" Tao bertanya itu dengan wajah polos sepolos kertas kotretan matematika Yifan waktu sma dulu "Bukannya di zaman sekarang sudah banyak ya yang pacaran sama yang lebih tua"

Ayah Yixing kembali mencengkeram kerah Yifan untuk yang kesekian kalinya "Jadi, hal menjijikan itu lumrah di negara ini, hah?"

"Kenapa malah kerah bajuku yang ditarik?"

Papa Yixing masih menggeram "Karena paman gak tega kalau narik kerah baju Tao"

 _Njir_ , alasan macam apa itu?

Dan seolah tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi di depannya, masih dengan wajah polos Tao melanjutkan "Yifan gege juga lebih tua dari Tao"

Oh. Jadi Tao salah mengartikan 'tua' yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan ini.

Dan sekarang gantian, Yifan yang menarik kerah pamannya "Jadi aku juga om-om begitu?"

"Kenapa kerah paman yang ditarik?"

"Karena aku juga gak tega narik kerah baju Tao"

"Aku pulang~" Suara ceria si objek perdebatan kali ini menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Secepat kilat mereka saling melepaskan tangan mereka dari kerah yang lain.

"Se-selamat datang, Yixing"

Zhang senior dan keponakannya itu mendadak kompak meskipun dengan pakaian yang masih acak-acakan akibat tarik-tarikan kerah tadi.

"Ah ada papa" Pemuda manis itu langsung menerjang ayahnya dalam pelukan tanpa rasa curiga meskipun pakaian ayah dan kakaknya acak-acakan.

"Iya, papa kangen sama kamu"

Dengan gugup Zhang senior itu balas memeluk Yixing, kemudian ia berpikir, apa Yixing juga suka meluk om-om tadi?, lalu bayangan mengerikan itu mendadak melintas di otaknya dan membuatnya jadi pening mendadak karena _hypertensi._

"Aku mau mandi dulu ya pa" Ujar Yixing setelah melepaskan pelukannya, meskipun masih mau kangen-kangenan, tapi badannya sudah gerah dan lengket, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dulu.

Setelah Yixing menghilang dari pandangan, Yifan membuka suara "Paman, tadi kok aku jadi bayangin dia dipeluk sama om-om waktu dia peluk paman"

Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, ayah Yixing menoleh "Kok sepikiran kita?"

Kemudian bayangan Yixing yang disentuh tangan keriput membuat mereka bergidig ngeri, apalagi kalau tangan itu sudah mulai main elus-elus wajah, lalu tangan itu terus turun menuju dagu, leher, dada—

 _STOP_

Mereka sudah tidak sanggup membayangkan itu semua.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua" Tao yang sudah muak melihat mereka mengerang lebay membuka suara "Buang dulu skenario kotor di kepala kalian! Kalau kalian penasaran, kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja sama orangnya"

Mereka jadi saling memandang.

"Kamu tanya sana"

"Kenapa aku? Paman kan bapaknya"

"Justru karena aku bapaknya, aku tidak tahu harus pasang wajah bagaimana, kalau kamu kan bisa santai? Jadi kamu saja yang nanya sana"

"Eh? Alasan pengecut macam apa itu? kalau begitu aku juga orang yang jaga dia dari kecil kalau paman lupa… Hey Tao sayang, Tao saja yang tanya"

"Hah? Kenapa jadi Tao yang harus nanya?"

"Karena Tao yang punya saran, jadi Tao yang harus menjalaninya"

"Eh? Begitu ya? Yasudah nanti Tao yang nanya"

.

.

.

Yixing yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri berniat untuk melanjutkan acara kangen-kangenannya dengan papanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan karena di sana sudah tercium bau makanan yang menguar, jadi ia berasumsi bahwa orang-orang sudah ada di sana.

"Waaah, banyak sekali makanannya" Yixing menatap takjub sajian di hadapannya ketika ia sampai di meja makan. Ada banyak sekali makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sampai-sampai ada kue segala, seperti ada ulang tahun "Kayak mau pesta ada kue segala, memangnya dalam rangka apa kita mengadakan pesta?"

Yifan dan ayah Yixing jadi gelagapan. Niat mereka menyajikan banyak makanan itu supaya nanti tidak canggung ketika mereka tanya soal pacar Yixing, tapi karena sedang kalap mereka jadi berlebihan, dan mereka malah pesan makanan untuk pesta ulang tahun.

"A-anu ini itu…emm… dalam rangka… dalam rangka—apa ya Yifan?"

Yifan yang dilempari tanggung jawab tiba-tiba seketika ingin menghabisi rambut pamannya yang tinggal seberapa itu sampai habis, tapi ia urungkan dan segera mencari alasan "Umm… dalam rangka ulang tahun—" Yifan menari-narikan matanya menghindari tatapan Yixing dan ketika ia melirik kearah jam lima, suatu pemandangan nista membuatnya seketika berkata "Kolor paman"

"Eh? Kenapa yang begituan harus dirayakan" Yixing menatap jijik pada mereka "Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan"

Sebelum Yixing sempat beranjak, ayah Yixing sudah mencegah "Tunggu tunggu tunggu" kemudian melirik bengis kearah Yifan "Kamu juga kenapa bicara hal kotor di meja makan?"

"Itu gara-gara itu tuh" Yifan menunjuk dengan sudut matanya pada kain yang mencuat dari bawah pusar pamannya. Seketika pamannya langsung menutup resleting yang sempat tidak sopannya membuka sendiri.

"Ehem" Zhang senior itu berdeham untuk memperbaiki suasana "Jangan begitu dong Xingie sayang, Tao kan sudah buat ini capek-capek, jadi harus dimakan" Lanjutnya berbohong, karena jelas-jelas di kotak makanan itu ada merek tokonya.

"Iya deh"

Untung yang dibohonginya Yixing, yah.

Sementara Yixing dan Tao sedang menikmati makanan mereka, Yifan dan ayah Yixing masih terus berdebat. Bisik-bisik, sih.

"Hey cepat cari topik pembicaraan"

"Pembicaraan apa?"

"Pembicaraan yang menjurus kesana"

Meskipun sudah sepakat itu tugas Tao, tapi entah kenapa mereka kurang percaya pada panda manis itu.

"Jadi Yixing, apa benar kamu punya pacar"

Ucapan Tao membuat mereka jadi ingin bersujud di hadapan Tao untuk berterimakasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena sudah berprasangka buruk.

Yixing memandang Tao polos dengan sumpit yang masih ada di depan bibirnya. Lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu "Iya. Memangnya aku belum bilang sama _gege_ ya?"

Seketika dua pasang mata ikut menatap kearah Yifan "Belum. Yixing belum bilang apa-apa kok, sumpah" Yifan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ja-jadi, pacar Yixing itu, siapa ya? Dan orangnya bagaimana?" Tanya ayahnya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Namanya Kim Junmyeon. Dia teman sekelasku—"

Hah? Teman sekelas? Om-om itu teman sekelas? Berapa tahun dia tinggal kelas? Sebodoh itukah?

"—dia termasuk orang yang populer—"

Haaa, pasti populer lah, om-om masih sekolah itu memang langka

"—dia juga ganteng, terus pinter lagi—"

Ganteng? Apa makna ganteng itu sudah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu? Pintar? Kalau pintar kenapa om-om itu tinggal kelas?

"—Dia orang kaya juga—"

Di sisi lain, Tao menyolek tangan Yifan "Yixing hebat ya, bisa dapet orang kaya" Tao sengaja menekankan kata 'kaya'-nya.

Yifan meringis "Iya iya, nanti _gege_ nyari uang yang banyak buat masa depan kita"

'—Terus dia itu—"

"Oke cukup" Ayah Yixing sudah tidak sanggup mendengar anaknya memuji-muji pacarnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melanjutkan "Kalau boleh, papa mau kenalan dulu sama pacar kamu itu"

"Oh boleh, kapan?"

"Besok"

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di hadapan orang yang diakui pacar oleh Yixing dengan pakaian casual setelah sebelumnya mereka diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Tao karena pakaian mereka terlalu berlebihan. Fyi saja, tadi mereka memakai pakaian ala mafia-mafia italia lengkap dengan kacamata hitam dan terkesan sangar kalau saja kepala ayah Yixing yang merusak kesan itu. Dan Tao sudah pulang duluan omong-omong.

Yifan memandang si objek perbincangan kemarin dari atas sampai bawah—sampai sekitar pusar sebenarnya karena mereka kan sedang duduk.

Kemarin, ayahnya Yixing bilang pacar Yixing itu om-om kan yah? Om-om berarti tua kan yah? Setelah Yifan mengobservasi objek di depannya dengan cermat, ia tidak yakin kalau orang itu om-om. Sekali lagi om-om itu tua kan? Dan dilihat dari segi manapun orang di hadapannya ini jelas bukan orang tua.

"Ssstth, paman" Yifan berbisik sambil memberi isyarat pada pamannya yang duduk di sampingnya untuk berbalik "Paman bilang pacarnya Yixing om-om, kan?" Bisiknya dan dibalas anggukan oleh pamannya. "Kalau orang itu om-om, terus aku apa? Kakek-kakek? Terus paman apa? Sodaranya mumi Firaun?"

"Paman juga gak ngerti kenapa dia jadi muda begitu, dan seingat paman orang yang kemarin tidak ganteng kayak anak itu"

"Tuh kan aku bilang juga apa. Paman pasti salah sangka"

"Kamu gak bilang gitu kemarin"

Sementara itu, si objek bisik-bisik yang bernama Kim Junmyeon itu ingin curi-curi dengar sebenarnya. Tapi, menurut buku 'cara mendapatkan restu calon mertua' yang dibelinya tepat setelah Yixing bilang ayahnya ingin bertemu bilang kalau di depan calon mertua itu harus kalem dan terkesan elegan, jadi ia hanya duduk manis sambil pamer senyum dan sesekali berkedip.

Padahal jantungnya sudah olahraga sendiri dari tadi. Gugup. Apalagi Yixing malah disuruh menyiapkan air minum dan kudapan di dapur.

"Terus gimana sekarang?"

"Tetap jalankan rencana" Ucap ayah Yixing tegas.

"Tapi—"

"Ini hanya mengetest seberapa cintanya dia kepada Yixing"

"Oke"

Kemudian mereka berbalik dan mendapati Junmyeon masih senyum-senyum sendiri seperti anak cacingan.

"Ahem" Ayah Yixing membuka suara "Jadi nama kamu siapa?"

"Kim Junmyeon, pak" Jawab Junmyeon dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Umur?"

"17 tahun, pak"

Tuh kan, umurnya saja masih belasan, dari segi mananya dia bisa dibilang tua?, Yifan membatin sendiri.

"Jadi—bisa apa kamu berani macarin anak saya?" Tanyanya langsung dengan lagam seperti preman pasar yang menagih uang keamanan, Yifan saja yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Saya bisa jadi duta sampo lain—nggakpakampunsayacumabercanda" ralatnya langsung setelah ia melihat ayahnya Yixing sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menggunduli rambutnya dengan gunting rumput yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

Junmyeon cuman bercanda kok, sumpah. Karena menurut buku yang disebutkan tadi, harus ada sedikit canda supaya suasana tidak terlalu tegang, tapi sepertinya—bukan sepertinya lagi sih, Junmyeon salah menempatkan candaan itu. gugup sih.

Untung saja Yifan sigap menahan ayahnya Yixing karena dia paham betul kalau ayahnya Yixing memang suka sedikit—banyak—sensitif kalau menyangkut tentang rambut. Tahu kan kenapa.

Menghela nafas panjang, ayah Yixing membuka suara lagi setelah suasana aman terkendali kembali "Jadi—kenapa kamu memilih anak saya untuk kamu jadikan pacar?"

"Ka-karena—" Karena anak om itu imut banget, siapa sih yang gak suka sama orang seimut itu, apalagi kadang kelakuan Yixing itu polos dan bikin gemas sampai bikin orang ingin mencubitnya, pakai gunting sekalian.

Tapi itu hanya diucapkan dalam hati karena ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan seperti tadi, jadi ia akan menjawab dengan hati-hati sekarang. Ia masih sayang rambut dan masih sayang Yixing tentunya.

"—saya mencintai anak bapak"

Mendengar jawaban Junmyeon yang mengucapkan kata cinta dengan gampang membuat ayah Yixing mendengus "Anak kemarin sore tahu apa tentang cinta"

Kata-kata dari ayah Yixing sedikit-banyak membuat Junmyeon tertohok. "Sa-saya memang anak kemarin sore tapi saya mengerti bahwa apa yang saya rasakan ini benar-benar cinta. Karena itu, saya akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan Yixing"

"Begitu, ya. Apa buktinya kamu mencintai anak saya? dan apa tujuanmu memacari anak saya?"

"Saya akan buktikan itu dengan sikap saya. Dan kalau bapak bertanya tentang tujuan, tujuan dari suatu hubungan itu menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya, kan? Dan itu juga tujuan saya"

Mendengar kata menikah dari bibir Junmyeon membuat perasaannya tidak karuan "Kamu yakin kalau hubungan kalian akan sampai tahap menikah? Mungkin kamu memang merasakan cinta sekarang, tapi nanti kamu akan melihat banyak kekurangannya dan kalian akan berakhir dengan saling membenci"

Yifan yang mendengar itu langsung paham bahwa rencana mereka baru akan dimulai sekarang.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kalaupun Yixing punya kekurangan, saya akan terima semua kekurangan itu karena saya tidak berniat memberikan cinta dengan menggunakan perasaan yang setengah-setengah"

"Kamu bisa bilang seperti itu sekarang, tapi nanti jika kamu hidup bersamanya nanti kamu akan tahu Yixing makan terlalu banyak dan dompetmu pasti akan jebol" Yifan menambahkan. Mereka sengaja membuka kekurangan Yixing untuk melihat apakah Junmyeon masih akan menerimanya atau tidak.

Kalau ia menerima, mereka akan merestui hubungan Yixing dan Junmyeon, tapi kalau Junmyeon malah jadi meninggalkan Yixing, berarti Junmyeon memang tidak benar-benar mencintai Yixing dan orang seperti itu memang harusnya enyah saja daripada melukai Yixing nantinya.

"Kalau begitu saya hanya harus mencari uang yang banyak supaya semua kebutuhan Yixing bisa terpenuhi"

Bisa saja bocah satu ini menjawab. Yifan membatin.

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Yifan. Lagipula dia itu hanya anak manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Bangun tidur saja susah apalagi membangun rumah tangga nantinya. Dia juga tidak bisa masak apa-apa kecuali mi instan itupun harus dalam pengawasan, dan bukannya merawat rumah tapi malah menghancurkannya. Pokoknya dia benar-benar merepotkan—"

Eh? Yifan menatap pamannya dengan mulut terbuka. Tunggu. Yixing tidak bisa masak? Yifan bukan orang tidak tahu diri yang akan melupakan kebaikan orang dan ia yakin bahwa orang yang selama ini memasak untuknya itu Yixing. Dan Yixing juga tidak seceroboh itu sampai menghancurkan rumah.

Kalau hanya untuk mengetest, bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan dan mengada-ngada ya? Oke, niat awal mereka memang menjelekan Yixing, tapi itu rencana mereka sebelum mereka tahu bahwa pacar Yixing itu bukan om-om seperti yang selama ini mereka tahu.

"Ditambah dia adalah keturunanku. Dia pasti mewarisi genku dan aku jamin suatu hari nanti dia akan botak juga. Apa hebatnya orang seperti dia? jika saya jadi kamu, saya tidak akan mau menjadikannya pendamping hidup—"

"Oh begitu ya" Suara Yixing yang baru datang dari dapur membuat rahang ayahnya mendadak terasa berat sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar "Ba-baguslah kalau begitu. Aku—aku akan menikah cepat-cepat supaya kalian bebas dari orang merepotkan sepertiku" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tu-tu-tunggu Yixing—"

"Yuk Jun" Yixing segera menarik tangan Junmyeon dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan ayahnya yang belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Paman sih, berlebihan" cibir Yifan.

Tanpa mempedulikan cibiran Yifan, ayah Yixing langsung berlari mengejar mereka. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat anak yang selama ini ia sayangi dan lindungi supaya ia tidak terjatuh membuat wajah terluka seperti tadi, dan parahnya ia sendiri yang menyebabkan hal itu.

Yifan diam-diam ikut berlari mengikuti mereka. Ia memegang tangan pamannya ketika pamannya hendak menghampiri Yixing yang sedang duduk berdua di kursi taman dengan Junmyeon.

"Paman tenang, kalau paman bersikap gegabah lagi nantinya malah bisa buat Yixing tambah marah"

Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ayah Yixing menuruti saran Yifan, dan mereka hanya mengintip dibalik tembok yang cukup dekat dengan Yixing dan Junmyeon sehingga mereka bisa mendengar percakapan kedua anak itu.

Mereka melihat Junmyeon yang sedang mengusap-usap punggung Yixing yang masih bergetar untuk menenangkan.

"Sudah, kalau nangis nanti manisnya hilang loh" Bujuknya.

"Tapi—hiks—Papa aku jahat banget, kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu"

"Mungkin papa kamu tidak berniat seperti itu, mungkin papa kamu hanya takut kalau aku tidak akan menerima kekurangan kamu dan akhirnya malah aku menyakitimu"

"Begitu ya"

"Iya. Dan meskipun aku belum punya anak tapi aku ngerti kok kenapa papa kamu begitu. Dia terlalu sayang sama kamu" Ujar Junmyeon dan hanya dibalas gumaman Yixing.

Kemudian hening.

"Tapi Jun—" Junmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang masih sembab. Ia menunggu Yixing melanjutkan kalimat yang ia gantungkan "—Kalau apa yang dibilang papa tentang aku benar, kamu masih mau menerima aku?"

"Setiap manusia itu punya kekurangan Xing, termasuk aku dan kamu. Dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak berniat menjalani hubungan dengan perasaan setengah-setengah, jadi aku juga akan menerima semua kelebihan dan kekurangan kamu"

Yixing tersenyum setelah ia mendengar kalimat manis itu dari Junmyeon "Terima kasih" Ujarnya lalu dibalas dengan usapan lembut di rambutnya.

"Yasudah, pulang yuk, papa kamu pasti khawatir" Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Yixing ikut bangkit.

Yixing hanya menatap tangan itu dan membiarkan tangan Junmyeon menggantung di udara. "Tapi, papaku tidak merestui kita, Jun"

"Belum Xingie" Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing yang sepertinya belum berniat menerima uluran tangannya. "Waktu kita masih panjang. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku pantas untuk jadi pendamping kamu"

.

Sementara itu, salah satu dari dua orang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka memandang sendu punggung mereka yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku pikir, bocah Kim itu anak yang baik" Ujar Yifan membuka suara "Jadi apa salahnya kalau kita menerima anak itu?"

"Tidak. Paman takut Yixing terlalu fokus sama masalah cinta yang tidak penting itu lalu melupakan kariernya"

Mendengar itu Yifan mendengus "Itu hanya alasan paman saja kan?" Ujarnya dengan nada meledek dan sukses membuat pamannya menoleh.

"Apa maksud kamu?"

"Dari awal memang paman tidak pernah setuju kalau Yixing punya pacar kan? Dan bilang kalau pacar Yixing itu tua hanya sebagai alasan karena sebenarnya paman hanya takut ditinggalkan"

Ucapan Yifan membuatnya tertohok, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Yifan, karena sejujurnya ia memang merasakan hal itu.

"Tapi orang yang punya anak itu cepat atau lambat akan mengalami hal itu, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus menghadapinya. Mungkin paman, dan aku juga akan merasa kesepian, tapi Yixing juga akan menjadi dewasa suatu hari nanti—

—Aku pernah berpikir bahwa tugas orang tua adalah untuk berjalan duluan dan menuntun anaknya yang ada di belakang. Tapi menurutku, ketika orang tua itu tersusul dan tersenyum melihat punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh menuju kedewasaan itu juga tugas orang tua"

"Tapi punya pacar bukan berarti mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju kedewasaan. Mereka terlalu muda untuk punya hubungan haram seperti pacaran"

"Lalu kapan paman akan membiarkan Yixing punya hubungan haram itu?" Yifan sengaja menekankan kata haramnya "Sampai bapak Khong Guan pulang? Atau sampai paman juga pulang ke sisi tuhan?"

Kemudian hening, ayahnya Yixing masih memikirkan kata-kata dari Yifan.

Pamannya kemudian terkekeh. Menghela nafas kemudian berkata "Haa… sepertinya paman memang juga harus berlari menaiki tangga menuju kedewasaan"

Yifan tersenyum. Ia pikir pamannya sudah mengerti sekarang.

.

.

.

Kim Junmyeon merasa detak jantungnya berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat ayah Yixing berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Pak Zhang?"

Ayahnya Yixing tersenyum "Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan patah-patah dari Junmyeon.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di taman dan menghadap sebuah kolam ikan. Junmyeon merasakan suasana canggung sementara ayah Yixing hanya melempar-lemparkan batu-batu kecil kearah kolam.

Suara 'blup' dan cipratan-cipratan kecil yang diciptakan dari lemparan batu itu tidak membuat rasa gugup Junmyeon membaik. Dan jujur saja ia takut ayah Yixing menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Yixing, karena ia tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu.

"Ja-jadi, ada apa ya pak?" Junmyeon akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka suara. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berada dalam suasana canggung seperti itu.

"Panggil saya papa"

Tiga kata itu membuat nafas Junmyeon kembali tercekat. Lalu ia berusaha menahan kedutan dari dua sudut bibirnya. Harapannya jadi naik, apakah itu salah satu tanda bahwa ayah Yixing menerimanya?

"I-iya, papa"

Ayah Yixing kembali membuat lengkungan oleh bibirnya. "Papa minta maaf soal yang kemarin"

Mendengar itu, sontak Junmyeon memamerkan kedua telapak tangannya dan membuat dadah-dadah kecil "Bap—papa tidak perlu meminta maaf"

"Sebagai seorang dewasa, papa merasa harus meminta maaf dengan kelakuan yang kekanak-kanakan seperti kemarin"

"Saya mengerti kok, papa hanya takut kehilangan Yixing, kan?"

Ayahnya Yixing kembali memungut batu kecil yang ada di sekitaran kakinya. "Yifan benar, kamu memang anak yang baik" Ujarnya sambil melemparkan batu kecil itu ke permukaan kolam. "Dulu—waktu Yixing masih kecil, aku sangat bahagia melihatnya selalu tumbuh dari hari ke hari. Melihat senyumnya ketika pulang kerja dan melihatnya sudah bisa berjalan saja mampu menyingkirkan rasa lelah dan membuatku sangat bahagia. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa bahwa pertumbuhannya tidak membuatku bahagia lagi. Entah sejak kapan rasa kesepian mulai mengambil alih rasa bahagia itu"

Junmyeon melihat tatapan sendu ketika ayahnya Yixing mengungkapkan hal itu. Ia mengerti bahwa itu memang perasaan alami yang dirasakan seorang ayah.

"Dan waktu kemarin aku tahu kalau Yixing memiliki kekasih, aku merasa ia akan berlari jauh dariku. Aku sudah cukup merasa kesepian ketika Yixing memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Yifan, dan ditambah sekarang ia sudah mulai menaiki tangga menuju kedewasaan, aku jadi merasa akan benar-benar ditinggalkan"

"Papa tenang saja" Ayah Yixing yang awalnya memandang kosong kearah kolam langsung menoleh "Jalan kami masih panjang. Kami masih harus meraih mimpi-mimpi kami"

Perkataan Junmyeon membuatnya bungkam. Ia jadi merasa konyol karena telah berpikir terlalu jauh dan malah membuat perasaannya tidak karuan.

"Papa tahu? Yixing pernah bilang kalau ia ingin membuat papa bangga dan membuat papa bilang 'ini anakku' dengan nada bangga pada dunia"

Rasa terharu yang dirasakannya saat ini ditunjukan dengan mulutnya yang agak sedikit terbuka.

"Dan kami berjanji untuk saling berpegangan menuju mimpi yang ingin kami capai. Meskipun begitu, paman tidak akan merasa ditinggalkan jika papalah yang mendorong langkah kami. Dan ketika kami sampai diujung tangga mimpi kami—" Ayah Yixing menunggu Junmyeon yang sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya "—Mungkin itu saatnya saya mengambil alih tanggung jawab papa untung melindungi Yixing"

Ayahnya Yixing diam dan itu membuat Junmyeon menunggu responnya dengan dada yang berdebar-debar. Ia sendiri bingung ia dapat keberanian itu dari mana, tapi

Ayah Yixing menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya "Hee… ternyata kamu benar-benar orang yang menarik ya. Mungkin saran Yifan untuk merestui kalian berdua bisa dipertimbangkan"

Melihat sinar mata Junmyeon yang menjadi secerah mentari siang ini, ayahnya Yixing langsung melanjutkan "Tapi kamu harus ingat, yang memiliki Yixing bukan hanya kamu saja"

Dengan semangat Junmyeon mengangguk "Iya"

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat restu dari sang calon mertua, Junmyeon jadi tidak sungkan lagi untuk berkunjung ke rumah Yixing

"Jun, katanya kita jangan dulu melakukan _itu_ sebelum kita menikah"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya nanti _anu_ kamu hilang loh"

Junmyeon menaikan kedua alisnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar mitos itu "Kata siapa ah?"

"Kata papa"

Oh

Kemudian Junmyeon melihat sesuatu yang kinclong muncul di balik tembok di belakang Yixing. Junmyeon meneguk ludah melihat gunting rumput yang sedang diacungkan kearahnya.

Ya, Junmyeon percaya kalau nanti _anu_ nya hilang kalau ia berani macam-macam.

.

"Memangnya _itu_ sama _anu_ itu apa sih?"

END

.

.

.

Omake :

Yixing sedang berjalan menuju kekasihnya yang sedang berada di kelasnya ketika seorang pria paruh baya memanggilnya.

"Iya, pak?"

"Dik, saya mau tanya, kelas 3-a di sebelah mana ya?"

"Oh ada di lantai dua pak"

"Terimakasih, dik"

Kemudian Yixing melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang salah paham dengan interaksinya dengan pria asing barusan.

.

.

.

a/n:

Hai Rin nyampah lagi di fandom ini. ini udah lama banget ada di fd sih tapi gak berani posting. Tapi dibuang sayang, jadi yasudah… ehem mind to give review?


End file.
